OnyxKatana's birthday gift
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: This is for my fellow fanfiction writer, OnyxKatana. This is a three shot. First is NaLu then Gruvia and last is Jerza. Mostly fluff.
1. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys! I'm here today with a three shot for Onyx's bday and I hope you people enjoy it. First up is NaLu then GrUvia and then it's JeRza. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: Owning Fairy Tail is a dream which cannot come true.**

It was a really beautiful day in Magnolia. The weather was very pleasant and the townspeople were on the streets enjoying the slight sunshine. Lucy was bright and up and ready to visit the guild hall. With her keys by her side, she started walking happily towards Fairy Tail's guild hall and, she summoned Plue to keep her company.

After a bit of walking she finally reached the guild hall. She was surprised that a certain pi- sorry, salmon, haired dragon slayer hadn't crashed on her place last night nor did the blue cat. And it it was a weird thing for them not to do that on a daily basis. So she entered the guild and went to Mira.

She ordered her regular drink and sat on the barstool looking for the fire dragon slayer. Mira noticed it and with a happy smile, told her. "If you're looking for Natsu then he's in the master's office".

"Well thanks for telling me Mira, though I was just looking for him to see if he wanted to go on a mission with me." said Lucy, slightly blushing as she got up from her stool. She walked towards the master's office.

As she came closer she heard Natsu saying, "Master, she's... is a ...problem ...surely ...weak, she ... left behind ...it's not okay"

She could not believe what she had heard. How she wished that she could have enhanced hearing so she could hear the matter clearly. But she tried to convince herself that she should not jump to conclusions and hear them both out first. But her mind didn't let her and she left with unshed tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill any moment.

 **Meanwhile in the guild.**

Natsu stepped outside the master's office with his signature smile on his face. He looked around for the blonde to talk to her but had no success at that. Then he thought of going to Mira for the answer. She would surely know, she knew everything that was going on the guild. Absolutely everything. And that was almost frightening. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey there Mira, do you know where Luce is this morning? She usually never comes to the guild so late." He asked the barmaid, who also gave a good look around the bustling guild hall for the celestial mage in question.

She asked Lisanna, who was standing nearby. "Oh yes I saw Lucy leave the guild just 10 minutes ago, she had a very sad look on her face. But before I could ask her anything she left. I have a doubt that she could be crying."

That wiped the grin of Natsu's face and it was replaced by a slightly worried look."I really hope that she is okay, I wonder what happened" he thought to himself. He decided to visit her in her house but before that he yanked the paper off the board and told Mira about it and started walking to Lucy's house clutching the paper in his hand. He had had an eye on that paper from the moment Mira had posted it on the board.

After a while he finally reached her apartment and when he climbed the window he found the place to be empty and he didn't find Lucy anywhere. He was feeling quite dejected and he wasn't in his happy mood anymore. And after a while of aimless walking, he saw a blonde figure sitting on a bench, and he was pretty sure that was Lucy. And The moment he saw her keys, it was confirmed. He realized what place that was. And he considered himself to be stupid that he didn't look here for Lucy.

Lucy's POV

I am walking, going to... well, somewhere. In my own train of thought considering this morning 'events'. I was crying. At first I didn't even know but after I rubbed my eyes and I found my hands to be wet, I figured out that part.

And after a while I found myself to be outside one of my favorite spots. It was my all time favorite, Magnolia park."My mind sure knows what to do now." Slightly smiling to herself, as she entered the park at a brisk pace.

She quietly found herself a bench to sit and she sat there for a while, deep in thought. There was a lot going on in her mind that time. What had been going on in the office? What had Natsu been talking about? Had she hear right or wrong? Had she heard something else? Even though she believed that she had heard wrong, it was eating her from inside. And she would have to talk to Natsu about this to figure out. But she didn't have the courage to do that right now. She didn't know what to do.

Of course she'd be here it's one of her favorite places. Magnolia park. There she was, sitting on the bench sitting there, her hands covering her face. As I got closer I could hear her sobbing and sniffling. Lucy was crying. My eyes widened a bit in surprise. What had happened? I knew nothing about this but I knew I had to find out. I had always cared deeply for her, as a friend, nakama and otherwise. She is kind, caring, generous and passionate about her work. She is my best friend and I am proud about that. But I wanted to make it something more but it seems that today is not that day.

So I silently walked to her and quietly sat on the bench, right beside her. "Luce, you okay?" I asked as softly and gently as possible. I could see the surprise in her eyes. She yelped.

I was there, sitting on the bench trying not to get too much attention. That's when I heard the voice. I hadn't heard that voice in that tone, ever. It was gentle and very soft. But I'd recognize it anywhere, it was Natsu, no two doubts about that. He was looking at me with a slight smile on his face. There was a mixture of emotions shining through his eyes: worry, softness, gentleness and f-fear and another emotion that I couldn't put my finger on, was it...could it be... Love? We were just best friends. No... "I-I'm f-fine." I managed to stutter.

There was a long time gap before Lucy had replied and the stuttering in her voice made it quite clear that she definitely wasn't fine. So I did the only thing I could think about. I hugged her, held her in my embrace to help her calm down. She stiffened at first but it was gone after a second. "Luce, you could tell me anything you know that, now what's bothering you?" I cooed to her. She looked away from my eyes and started speaking "Natsu actually I... "

When she was done explaining what she had heard and what she thought happened, Natsu had a futile attempt to hold back his laughter, only to fail, and soon enough he was laughing his head off. Lucy made an angry face. " What are you laughing at?" She growled angrily. And after Natsu and stopped laughing and calmed down, then he began to explain his part.

"I had come to the guild early and Gramps called me to his office to discuss about my destruction sprees I keep going on. He had kept on saying how you were the most non- destructive part of Team Natsu and how you were the only one whose paperwork didn't have to be done by him every week. And as for the sentence you heard it was 'Yes Master, she isn't a problem to you surely she won't cause you to have more paperwork every week. But she's left behind with no complaints about her when we're far ahead with tons of them, it's not okay' "

And after that explanation it was Lucy's turn to laugh and that she did, tears rolled down her cheeks because of laughing too hard. So they laughed together for a long time and then after a while Natsu showed her the mission he had brought with him , it was quite enough for Lucy's rent as well as Natsu's meal bills. It was a mission that required to defeat some group of gangsters that were raiding a town with a reward of 175,000 jewel.

"I thought this would be the perfect job for the both of us, as Happy has gone on a job with Wendy and Carla."

She happily agreed to this offer and they set off to their destination after they were done packing. While they were walking, Natsu's hand slipped to his pocket to a tiny black and red velvet box.

"The confession can wait, right now I'll spend my time with my best friend". He thought to himself looking at his blonde friend. "I seriously am lucky to get such a girl.".

"Natsu, we need to go, a mission is waiting for us." Lucy ordered, interrupting his thoughts. Natsu just flashed her his signature grin and followed her.

 **It was mostly fluff and I hope you enjoyed! Favorite and follow! Drop a review please, means a lot.**


	2. Strawberry cake

**Hey! This is ironic, that I didn't write anything for these few weeks and I get all the ideas for my chapters when my exams are going on. Read on.**

 _Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail, the oh-so-awesome Jellal or the wonderful Titania. Or any of their magics._

One day in the superb guild of Fairy Tail, everyone was lively, some looking for jobs and some lazing around in the morning but there were some who were being energetic and lazy at the same time and coming in this category was Erza Scarlet. She was there enjoying her all time favorite dessert strawberry cake, it was small 1 pound cake satisfactory, for a short while. The spongy goodness was decorated with smooth pale pink icing with a bright red strawberry on top. The red head licked her lips and got ready to got ready to put the beautiful confection in her mouth. It was a daily process for her, but there was something different today because she had just come back from an S class job that was unexpectedly long and obviously she was quite eager to rest in peace and serenity and have her wonderful treat. And when she was finally going have a bite of the heavenly concoction...

"Hey Erza, sorry for disturbing you...their wa-" Levy started to interrupt, but stopped in mid sentence when she saw Erza's scowling face that clearly conveyed her feeling of 'do-you-mind-letting-me-stay-alone-with-my-cake?'

"Please continue" Erza grunted, murmuring things about isolation and cake.

"There is actually someone you should meet and you should go now"Levy squeaked, as her words became less and less audible.

By now Erza was quite ready to break the nose of the person who disturbed her "date" with her dessert. She quickly got up and walked to the guild hall's entrance in a brisk pace. She opened the guild doors to find a familiar blue haired friend standing nearby. She almost dropped her plate of cake on him, as she froze, a spoon wavering inside her open mouth. He gazed at her with that same calm smile of his.

"It's been a long time, Erza" he spoke, hearing him say her name had a great ring to it, that always appealed to her in a very different way.

When suddenly some idiot pushed Erza from behind and she pushed Jellal whose back faced the wall. This resulted in Erza leaning on Jellal's shoulders, who was flushed, and Erza's cake ended up falling on Jellal's cloak, staining it.

After some time, Erza was done cleaning Jellal's cloak(irrespective of the fact that he had stated that there was no need to do that), it was hung to dry. Jellal was sitting cloak-less which was a rare case, though no one cared in the guild at that point. Erza was literally staring at him.

"It has been a long time since I've actually seen him without his cloak." Erza was thinking to herself. After a while it was quite clear to Jellal that Erza's gaze had been on him for some time.

"Do I look that weird?why is Erza staring at me like that? I should have a brought my jacket or something, I'll keep note of that next time."pondered Jellal completely unaware that Erza had finally averted her gaze, and was completely flushed.

"Jellal is not trying to act so calm right, he doesn't seem to care at all, then why am I getting so flushed all of a sudden?!"thought Erza who had no idea that Jellal had gotten up from his seat and walked to her and standing right front of her.

"Erza"he called her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh...Je-llal, I'm..."

Jellal checked her forehead for temperature...

"My, your temperature is quite high and even your face is red, you seem to be exhausted, you need to rest"

"No,Jellal, I completely understand your concern, but I'm fine..."

Jellal took Erza's hand and pulled her towards the guild doors.

"He's holding my hand...I'm going to faint"

Next thing Erza knew, Jellal carried her bridal style and using Meteor reached her house in an instant.

"Erza you are quite light..."

"Erza...Erza..."

 _ **...Some time later.**_

 **Erza POV**

When I finally came to, I was lying in my bed with a wet towel on my forehead. How did I even reach my room in the first place?! Then my eyes caught the sight of Jellal beside my bed with a bucket of water...he was there the whole time I was sleeping. Why are you so caring towards me, Jellal? I smiled gently at this wonderful sight, that reminds me...his cloak.

When I came back with his cloak, he was starting to wake up.

"Erza,when did you wake up?"

"A little while ago"I replied, amused at his drowsiness...until I looked at the clock. It was freaking 3 in the morning! My eyes widened.

"You should get some sleep, you've been awake because of me for quite a long time today, it would be only fair if you slept now." I said ,pretending to be stern.

"It's alright, Erza" he replied, trying to get up.

"I insist"I argued, pushing him back on the bed. After that he didn't resist anymore. He was asleep in a few minutes, which was not surprising at all, as unlike some nocturnal people like me, normal people are supposed to be sleeping in three in the morning.

I am going to have cake. That reminds me I have had only 5 slices of cake today, that's a record of the least cake I've had in some time. A beautiful smile appeared on her face appeared on her face, as she looked at him sleeping peacefully. Thanks for falling on his cloak , strawberry cake, I've never spent so much time with him in a long time...and I can't say I'm disappointed.

 **This was with me for about 4 weeks and it took me 3 weeks to write, 2 paragraphs today some later, it was frustrating that I didn't get time to write this but here it is now.**


End file.
